


Voices Carry

by KingofQuills



Series: Lumity but it's 80s/90s/2000s music [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/KingofQuills
Summary: After a day with Luz, Amity comes home upset. Ed and Em are determined to find out why.(Based off the song Voices Carry by 'Til Tuesday)(I own nothing)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity but it's 80s/90s/2000s music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857625
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Voices Carry

Ed and Em knew something was up when they heard Amity's door slam.

Amity never slammed her door, unless she was upset. The twins exchanged a look,

"You think the human broke up with her?" Ed whispered. 

Amity and Luz had recently started dating, which was great, Amity seemed a lot happier, she smiled more, she hummed nearly every time she did homework (something she only does when she's really happy), hell, she even said about rekindling her friendship with Willow!

Ed and Em couldn't have been happier for their little sister.  
Luz made Amity the best, kindest version of herself, and Amity made Luz the best, brightest version of...well, Luz. They completed each other, that was for sure. 

Em jumped as a sudden and loud crash came from Amity's room, something was 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 wrong if Amity was breaking things, she turned back to Ed. 

"Okay, she's breaking stuff, something's 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 up."

Edric nodded. "We should go check on her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself." 

They got up from their respective beds, where they'd just been discussing how deep a pan must be to be considered a pot, (Emira insisted on three inches, but Edric wasn't so sure) and made their way to Amity's door. 

They hesitated, it was likely that Amity was in a bad mood and would just yell at them to leave her alone if they tried to help. All of the hesitation was wiped away once they heard Amity sobbing.

Ed knocked on her door. 

"Hey, you okay in there?" 

"Yes."

"Well, that's a lie." 

Amity was silent for a few minutes.

"G-go away."

Ed was about to say something, but Em cut him off.

"C'mon Mittens, we're not stupid, we can tell something's wrong."

There was more silence, then Amity opened the door. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes were red and puffy, and her eyeliner was smeared all over her cheeks. 

Amity didn't wait for her siblings to speak. She walked away from the open door and flopped down on her bed. 

Her siblings exchanged another look, was this an invitation? Either way, they walked over to their sister. Her head was buried in a pillow and she was crying softly.

Em took a seat on the edge of Amity's bed, while Ed sat at her nearby desk. 

"You wanna tell us what's wrong?" Ed asked.

"No." Amity mumbled into her pillow.

"Please Amity," Em put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Talk to us."

Amity sighed, sat up, and turned to face her older sister. 

"You know how I was supposed to hang out with Luz today?" Amity said in a small voice. 

"No, but carry on." Edric replied.

Amity and Emira both turned to glare at him.

"As I was saying," Amity began, still glaring at her brother. "Luz and I were supposed to hang out today."

Em could tell just by looking at him that Ed was already thinking of ways to kill Luz.

Amity continued. "When I got to the Owl House, Luz had a portal open. She said she wanted me to come to the human world and meet her mom, which was fine, that wasn't the problem…"

"What was?" Edric prompted.

"It was my fault, really…"

♡♡♡♡

Amity sat in the "living room" of Luz's house, it was... nothing like Amity had ever seen before. The furniture was all so…𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵, it was nice though.

Amity had just ment Luz's mom, which was wonderful, a big step in their relationship.

'𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘮! 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦!' Amity thought.

Luz did a weird thing when introducing Amity to her mother, instead of calling Amity her girlfriend, she just called her a friend.  
Amity decided to not look too deeply into it, and brushed it off as a human thing.

After meeting Amity, Mrs. Noceda went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Leaving Amity and Luz alone in the living room. Amity sat with her legs on Luz's lap, Luz used them to prop up her sketchbook, which was adorable.

"Luz…" Amity said shyly.

"Mmhm?" 

Amity's heart was beating so fast she was afraid she might have a heart attack.

"I...I think I might be falling in love with you."

Instead of saying something like  
"me too" Luz's eyes went wide and she looked over her shoulder. 

"Amity!" Luz whisper-shouted.

"W-what…?"

Luz looked back at her. "Hush! Keep it down now, voices carry, y'know!"

Amity felt betrayed, she just told Luz she loves her, and Luz basically told her to shut up. What the fuck?

Amity started to tear up. 

"You know what," Amity said, her voice cracked. "Fuck this."

She got up and walked out the door. She heard Luz call her name, but she didn't care.

Amity started walking down the street, before realizing she wasn't in her own world.

"Amity!"

Luz ran up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Amity shouted, she kept her back to Luz. 

"Amity, look, I'm sorry-"

"I don't care!" Amity interrupted. "I just want to go home."

"Amity, please." Luz begged.

"I said I want to go home."

Both girls were silent for a minute.

"I'll call Eda."

♡♡♡♡

Retelling today's events to her siblings was enough to make Amity start crying again. 

"Oh Amity…" Emira moved in to hug her sister.

"What Luz did, that was shitty. Really shitty." Edric said.

"Don't even think about doing anything to her." Amity warned.

"I'm not." Edric lied.

Ed and Em exchanged another look.

They were 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 going to do something to Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one! Woo! Yeah, I'm a huge sucker for sibling love if you couldn't tell, and I really love Ed and Em. Can't say this was as fun to write as Jessie's Girl, but I enjoyed it, hopefully y'all will enjoy reading it. If you have any 80s/90/2000s songs you'd like me to write a fic for let me know, and I'll consider it. Hope y'all enjoy! Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> (because I love Camila too much to slander her good name, I'd just like to say she actually isn't homophobic, Luz is just worried she might be. (hence why she tells Amity to keep it down.))
> 
> fun fact: my dad can play this song on guitar


End file.
